Air bag assemblies are a common safety feature on virtually all motor vehicles of recent vintage. Air bag assemblies comprise an inflatable canister located in the vehicle steering column, dashboard, door panels or seats. In the event of sudden deceleration, the canister is inflated by a gunpowder-based explosive device known as a squib. Sensors located in the vehicle detect the deceleration and fire the squib electronically via signal sent through wires that are attached to the squib via a squib connector assembly. Squib assemblies are also used in other locations in a vehicle, such as in seat belt pretensioner devices, which xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the seat belt in position during sudden deceleration.
Many types of squib connector assemblies have been developed. In most case, the assembly must be oriented rotationally relative to the squib socket to ensure that the connector and its mating socket are in the correct clocking position so that proper electrical connections are made. This need to orient the squib connector required that the connector be provided with keying features or other means to ensure that the connector was attached properly.
Also known are squib connectors that do not require the connector to be rotationally oriented in any particular manner relative to the squib socket. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,230. These squib connectors, aptly termed xe2x80x9corientationlessxe2x80x9d connectors, are preferred because they facilitate the speed and accuracy of manufacture of the squib assembly. In particular, one of the biggest advantages in using orientationless squib connectors is in the installation of the connector into the inflator housing. Use of orientationless connectors saves time and also reduces the potential for squib pin damage during mating. In addition, the orientationless connectors do not requiring keying features, and thus are usually less costly to manufacture than oriented squib connectors.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a squib connector assembly comprising:
A squib connector assembly comprising:
a) a housing having a longitudinal axis and a tip;
b) a female contact disposed within the tip of said housing for mating engagement with a male contact; and
c) a ground contact comprising at least one resilient spring beam disposed on an external surface of the tip of said housing.
Preferably, the connector is of an axial in-line design, meaning that the pair of electrical wires entering the connector assembly are aligned parallel to the longitudinal axis of the connector. In a preferred embodiment, the connector further comprises a ferrite block located within the housing such that lead wires connected to the female and ground terminals pass through the ferrite block.
The housing is preferably of a two-piece design, comprising upper and lower members, with at least one of the upper or lower members including resilient latching means to secure the housing members together. The housing is also preferably provided with external latching tabs to secure the connector in the squib socket.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the ground contact comprises a circumferential cage having a plurality of resilient spring contacts. In this embodiment, the ground contact is disposed over, and surrounds, the tip of the nose body.